I was a Mere Child
by Gatto d'arte
Summary: The eight year old who loved playing and being around his family, happy all the time. That was until the worst day of his life happened. When Levi's childhood was stolen from him, Kenny the Ripper is the man whom rescues him and raises Levi to take his place as a fear murderer from the Underground. -a bit later in- One day, Humanity's Strongest Soldier gets slapped by the past.


By _Neko **M.**_

Year of 828

Levi's age: 8

Location: The fields of Wall Rose

Status: With biological family

Levi walks inside and is greeted happily by his dad who picks him up. "Mom! There's a stranger in the house who to the form of our son!" The man calls out jokingly, making his child laugh endlessly. "Or maybe this is my little Levi. That laugh... Smile..."

"Don't forget those charming eyes..." The woman says wrapping her arms around her husband. "No eyes can match those of my Levi's. Surely the intruder must of swopped with my son." The boy laughs even more.

"It's me!" He laughs.

"Who is the 'me' you speak of?"

"Dad!"

"I thought this was Levi!"

"I hope you washed your hand." Levi says, reminding that he doesn't like dirt.

A family so close, smiling and joking... No one knows what will happen next...

In the fields of Wall Rose lives more outcast villages. Low populations and not very respected. But it's also where all the farmers and hunters live. In a field close to one of the crop villages lives a family of three. A young couple between the ages of 23-24 with an 8 year old son named Levi. While his parents work the the field, he plays with his friends that are close to his age. Twins, Soren and Simon, Camden, and Liora who is the only girl of the group. The twins are age 7 and their family is very close with Levi's to the point Levi is basically their brother. Camden and Liora are Levi's age. Her family is very close as well. Camden's not as much but still close. That's why they a are always together. They'd all do chores and then go out and play.

After all of the other kids go home, his parents had already gone inside. Levi is the only one left. As he walks towards his house, he sees the door open. "Mom... Da-hmf!" A hand clamps over his mouth. He struggles for a bit. A rope is placed in his mouth tied around his head. His hands are tied behind his back. The man lifts the eight year old up and throws him over his shoulder. Levi kicks until he is shoved and the man grabs hold of his legs. As he is taken away, he gets a glimpse of the inside. His parents are cornered by four other men. His mom catches sight of the window and lunges up. Inside she screams. "LEVI!" She is forced back against the wall.

Levi is dumped in the carriage. He's tugged up and a rope is ties around on of his wrists that are bound to keep him from lunging. The kid is sobbing, scared to death. The man sits on the bench, making him seem even bigger compared to Levi on the floor. He glares at the man, still crying.

When they get to the destination, the rope is untied from Levi's wrist. He is basically dragged into a cabin. Once inside, the man brings him to a room. The rope is all cut off and the door is shut, leaving the little boy alone.

For the next month, he is only given water and a little bit of bread every day. Sleep is almost impossible. One day, he hears ruckus from down stairs and gunshots. "Is there anybody in here?!" A man yells. Levi begins banging on the door, crying for help.

"Help! Please let me out!"

The door opens up and the boy falls to his knees. A tall man looks down. "He's only a child, boss." Another man says behind him.

"I see that."

"We still gonna-"

"Shhh! Quiet Lonny!" Another says. "Don't wanna scare 'im off while he's calm."

Levi begins to scoot back, realizing that these men may not be here to rescue him. The tall and thin man that had opened the door, walks forwards. Levi hits the wall. The man calmly sits on his knees. "It's alright... I won't hurt you. I promise. What's your name?"

The kid is too frightened to answer. "Shouldn't we just grab him and go, does it really matter what his name is?"

"Shut up. I don't want to do it anymore. He's just a boy. He'll surely die somewhere else."

"Then... What are we gonna do with him?"

"Why don't you fools just leave the room. You aren't useful in here frightening him!"

"Got it boss!" The two leave.

"I promise, I'll never hurt you. I'll protect you. You can come home with me, I can raise you and no one will ever harm you again if I train you."

"Who are you?" He chokes.

"My name is Kenny. What's your's?"

"Levi... My mom and dad..."

"I believe them to be dead. I'm greatly sorry."

"No! Your a liar! Your a liar!" Levi yells. "They aren't dead!"

"You can start a new life... I'll protect you. You can trust me. I promise."

Kenny holds out his hand. It takes a moment before Levi decides and takes the mans hand who picks him up and carries him downstairs and outside.


End file.
